Just Friends
by laughnsmile96
Summary: It just didn't make sense! Mitchie,Nate,Jason and Shane were best buds. They were like this: *crosses two fingers together*. Why should Shane get any different?But for him without her the agony would be too intense.What about Mitchie?
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, Smile here, NOT LAUGH. I repeat ; NOT LAUGH. This is Smile. Her twin. This is my first Camp Rock chapter story. Be sure to read the AN at the end if you aren't exactly understanding what's happening! Thanks for reading guys...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock ...nothing and nada from it**

**3/22/13: I'm going through all the chapters and I don't like some of it and some of it just would't happen. So I'm going to edit all this chapters and then post them back up.**

* * *

_How they met:_

_"Mitchie Torres, Shane Grey, Nate Bleu and Jason Rede…you four will be group number two" Professor Miller instructed. Three prolonged groans were heard from the back of the room. Mitchie Torres flipped her head back to see who created them. Her eyes widened. It was THEM._**_The_******_enemies of the New York University and she and all of them were in a group for a musical project. Mitchie had to work through all of the, heck she had to work_**_with_**_them. Mitchie put her head in her arms and looked at the desk in front of her._**Why me? All I want to do is graduate from college with a degree in voice. Ugh. My grades will forever be low if I work with THEM. This is one of the most important projects this whole year!**_Mitchie grew worried as Miller dragged on the group names. She bit her lip continuously, making an incredibly cute figure on her face. A caramel hair girl came up to her with a pitiful expression on her face._

_"Good luck. I think you'll need it" Caitlyn Gellar, Mitchie's best friend chimed and headed off to her group. Mitchie wearily smiled at the back of Caitlyn's head and drew her nervousness evident on her face. Mitchie looked back at her group. They were arguing up there. Since it didn't seem like the other three were coming down to her she gathered her book and went up the stairs to where the boys were quarreling, like always. Once she was close enough, Mitchie tuned into the harsh conversation they were having._

_"Do you think I freakin' chose this darn group?!" Shane asked intensely. They rambled on, none of them noticing Mitchie. She had to bring herself in and she did._

_"Guys!" she practically yelled. "Let's get to work, dang it. You arguing will not get us anywhere" Mitchie scolded. They obeyed temporarily. Mitchie hoped the silence would last long enough. They sat down at a round table and got out a couple of files._

_Writing a piece of music to sing was something apart of the annual competition between voice students. This is what each of them were doing right now as a group. Later on today, there will be individual voice testing._

_"Okay, anyone got any ideas?" Mitchie let slip out of her mouth but soon enough she regretted it gratefully._

_"Well, I was thinking-" Jason started. Instantly, Shane interrupted._

_"No one cares what you think, Jason" he said through is teeth. Another argument sprang up. She looked at each one of them, studying them closely as she sat there also hearing their humiliating, hurtful and bickering argument._

_Shane Grey. He was 'The One' for most every girl in college. Mitchie didn't seem to get his attention nor want it very much. Right now he sat across from Mitchie yelling uselessly at Nate and Jason. Anger and annoyance boiled in his eyes. Mitchie had to admit he was hot but how did every girl want_**_him_**_. She smiled lightly. He wore dark blue jeans today with a white shirt and a black leather jacket over it. His black long hair was parted to the left neatly combed. Strands of his hair covered slightly over his eyebrow. Shane had a perfectly sculpted body that matched up to his voice. Girls loved Shane and so did he._

_Nate Bleu. He was the smart hottie. Nate cleared out the rumor that states 'geeks can't be hot'. Bleu was a fine, genius. Nate was 18 like Jason and Shane. He had curly, lovable ,black hair that right now was off of his face. Right now, he was wearing jeans and a blue T-shirt with "Rock On" printed on it. Nate could play any instrument you hand him even if it was completely unknown to him_

_Jason Rede. He is the actual Guitar Hero. Jason is a professional at the guitar. It was the instrument that he owned. Jason's spirally hair is a magnet for eyes. Everyone wanted it but it was his style. Jason is just Jason...your normal Jason._

_Mitchie finally cared to listen to the three boys. She rolled her eyes. This was pointless. Arguing about why Marcia Cross didn't like any of the three?!_**_UGH!_******

_"GUYS!" this time she yelled. The table silence. Mitchie just couldn't handle this it was too much. She stood up and closed her eyes._

_"Why can't you just for once cooperate?!" Mitchie growled._

_Shane started "Because Jas-"_

___"Jason didn't do anything, Shane. It was you. Rack your worthless memory for it." Jason snickered._

_"And you, Jason? You can't try something new? Always has to be the guitar. You know what? Maybe people want to do the guitar too. Maybe they have a dream of it. Get out of their way!" Mitchie trudged on._

_"And Nate." she turned her face towards him. " so perfect and innocent right? Yeah? Well then I hope you can live without your popular genius position because after college it's not going to exist!" Mitchie stopped and took a deep breath she looked down. Her voice cracked with tears " I know…" she met their eyes again. " I know that after college you guys will be starts in an instant but please can't you do this for me. I want to succeed. My family has done so much to get me here and I have worked hard to. Just please can't you do this? For me?"_

_" ?" Professor Miller called. Mitchie turned her head. She gave the professor a teary smile "you're first for individual singing". Mitchie nodded and wiped her tears. She skipped steps down to the stage. Slowly she walked up on stage and slipped the microphone into her hands. Her beautiful voice was heard throughout campus making everyone stop and just listen._

_I've always been the kind of girl__  
__That hid my face_  
_So afraid to tell the world_  
_What I've got to say_  
_But I have this dream_  
_Right inside of me_  
_I'm gonna let it show, it's time_  
_To let you know_  
_To let you know_

_This is real, this is me__  
__I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now_  
_Gonna let the light, shine on me_  
_Now I've found, who I am_  
_There's no way to hold it in_  
_No more hiding who I want to be_  
_This is me_

_Do you know what it's like__  
__To feel so in the dark_  
_To dream about a life_  
_Where you're the shining star_  
_Even though it seems_  
_Like it's too far away_  
_I have to believe in myself_  
_It's the only way_

_This is real, This is me__  
__I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now_  
_Gonna let the light, shine on me_  
_Now I've found, who I am_  
_There's no way to hold it in_  
_No more hiding who I want to be_  
_This is me_

_Shane, Nate and Jason were completely blown away at her angelic voice._

_This is real, this is me__  
__I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now_  
_Gonna let the light, shine on me_  
_Now I've found, who I am_  
_There's no way to hold it in_  
_No more hiding who I want to be_  
_This is me_  
_You're the missing piece I need_  
_The song inside of me (this is me)_  
_You're the voice I hear inside my head_  
_The reason that I'm singing_  
_Now I've found, who I am_  
_There's no way to hold it in_  
_No more hiding who I want to be_  
_This is me_

_Mitchie ended her song with tear stained cheeks and a smile on her face. She raced back up to her table. Mitchie found the boys talking in low voices and not one trace of it sounded like an argument. Jason coughed and the attention turned to towards Mitchie. Shane smiled a loving and caring smile._

_"Can we have another chance?" Nate spoke up for everyone. Mitchie smiled and pulled the four of them into a small group hug. She looked at them again and wondered how they will be if they changed. She knew a good side was inside them. Even if it meant climb to the stars, Mitchie knew she would pull it out._

_So the girl, worked with her group not knowing where this friendship will go. Not knowing that this friendship will be never ever ending. That this friendship was always something more._


	2. When you look me in the eyes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock ...nothing and nada from it BUT I own characters I make up**

* * *

**November 3rd, 6 A.M.**

A jet was silently flying across the California skies in the early morning the plane. A 22 year old exquisite woman was completely content on finishing computer work before the engine landed on earth. She has light brown hair pined up in a messy bun. Her jeans were a faded blue, ending only at mid-shin and her baby doll top was an emerald green. The only light source was coming from a pale blue USB light plugged into the laptop and the luminescent light of laptop itself. The lady yawned and stretched in her seat ever so lightly. Her hands dared pull out the messy bun but soon enough that brown, wavy hair cascaded past her shoulders. She took a glimpse of the skies outside the plane. The atmosphere was painted with shades of red, orange and streaks of purple. A rustle came from behind her.

* * *

"Mitchie? "

"Good Morning, sleepy head." I smiled at Shane's early morning figure. Shane's dark brown locks were a crumpled mess on top of his head. He rubbed his eyes slowly before ripping the jade color blanket off of himself. The 22 year old man stood up and stretched high in the air. He wore a faded green undershirt with another piece of clothing fabricated with his favorite color. Green boxers with red checkers wrapped around his waist and descended down his thighs to his knees. He let his teeth be shown in an extended, loving grin.

"Good Morning" he greeted with a sharp exhale afterwards. I smiled, brightly as he made his way over to me. I placed my light orange laptop to her side and took 3 strides to meet Shane in a wondrous hug. Our arms locked each other close. I smiled into hug as warmth popped the goose bumps on my skin.

All of a sudden, two new pairs of arms slithered around my waist.

"Morning" I recognize the way the arms were around my waist. The feeling was protective and also had brotherliness.

"Good Morning, Jason."I than felt another pair of arms around me, Jason and Shane.

"Morning."

"Happy Birthday Mitchie." chorused the newly formed band.

"Thank you, Jason, Nate and Shane."

Just then the pilot, over the over com, told them that the plane has landed at LA.

* * *

**Hotel Delano, In the Suite, 8 A.M.**

After the people, a woman and three men, at the table had finished eating. The oldest person got up and went to where the gifts where hidden. He pulled out the walked the table where the rest of the people were sitting down. He sat down and gave the birthday girl... I mean woman her gift. I opened the gift up. It was a pair of keys.

"Jason?"

"The keys are for a Hyundai Santa Fe Blue Hybrid that's outside, in the parking lot," replied Jason causally. My blank expression made Jason worried. Slowly my expression turned to shock.

**Flashback**

_Jason was wondering what to buy for_ _Mitchie's birthday. Alex would know what to get Mitchie, her being Mitchie's best friend. My lovely beautiful wife, Alex_._ He pulled out his cell and called Alex._

_"Hey, Alex."_

_"Jason?"_

_"Yep. Could you help me?"_

_"Sure."_

_"What should I buy for Mitchie's birthday?"_

_"A hybrid. The __Hyundai Santa Fe Blue Hybrid__ to be specific. That's all she's been talking about for the past couple of weeks. "_

_"Thanks."_

**End of Flashback**

"Thank you so much Jason!" I was jumping for joy. A few minutes later all the gifts had been open. Nate got me a gold tone Treble Clef necklace with rhinestone accent, guitar earrings and a music and dance bracelet. From Shane, I got a black moonsus glamour laptop tote. I had a pretty simple one. Shane thought I needed a better laptop tote bag so he kindly bought me a better one.

* * *

**Later...**

_If the heart is always searching,__  
__Can you ever find a home?__  
__I've been looking for that someone,__  
__I'll never make it on my own.__  
__Dreams can't take the place of loving you,__  
__There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true_

_When you look me in the eyes,__  
__And tell me that you love me.__  
__Everything's alright,__  
__When you're right here by my side.__  
__When you look me in the eyes,__  
__I catch a glimpse of heaven.__  
__I find my paradise,__  
__When you look me in the eyes._

_Cause when you look me in the eyes._

"This song is dedicated to Mitchie, Connect Three's music director and our best friend! We would love to wish her a great and amazing birthday!"

* * *

**AN: All the gift Nate, Jason and the laptop bag have link to what they look like in my profile. The song is When you look me in the eyes** **by the Jonas Brothers. And people, I don't own it...**


	3. Live To Party

**AN: Sorry that I published chapter 2 late. I was busy with homework and other things... and my twin is helping me write chapters when I need it. It took a while before she thought it was good. Also my twin is helping me with what should go in chapters. Laugh is a amazing sister and bud.**

**Just so you guys know Alex is made up and not from Wizards of Waverly Place. *Note: Italics is thinking**

**Disclaimer: nah...**

* * *

_We're gonna** live to** **party**, gotta bust your move__  
__Everyone's in the groove__  
__Tell the DJ to play my song__  
__Are you ready to rock 'n roll?_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_We were out on the floor and we danced the night away__  
__And she looked at her watch and said that it was late__  
__And she pulled me aside and said she couldn't stay__  
__(I really gotta go!)__  
__But I begged her for one more song__  
__Let the music play!_

_**  
**__We're gonna** live to** **party**, gotta bust your move__  
__Everyone's in the groove__  
__Tell the DJ to play my song__  
__Are you ready to rock 'n roll?_

_Jonas Brothers,** Live to Party**_

**After the concert 8 P.M.**

"Mitchie are you coming?" Jason yelled to me, from downstairs.

"Gimme a minute"

I stared at my reflection in the glassy mirror for one last time. My favorite pair of black skinny jeans and my favorite light blue tank top hugged my curves. Slung over my shoulder was a three-fourth black leather jacket. A light blue eye liner framed my eyes, framed with my mascara stained eyelashes. A bright red lipstick colored my lips and my hair hung perfectly curled with my bangs swept to the side. _Good enough..._ I headed downstairs.

Minutes later, my new hybrid, that I was professionally driving, pulled into Caitlyn's driveway.

"Do you guys have the gift?" I asked my 'brothers', after turning the engine off. Caitlyn was having a party for her brother. It seems, Caitlyn's music talent spread throughout the whole _family _after Camp Rock. Alec- _or was it Alex? - That would be weird if his name was Alex,_ came to Beverly Hills, finally, after four, successful, yearlong tours. Caitlyn found herself a nice place which explains why I am here at Alec/Alex's homecoming party/house warming party for Caitlyn.

I entered the dimly lit house which smelled highly of sweat from the heavy dancers. Squeezing my way through the uptight crowd, I made it to the granite counter set with drinks and snacks. It was fully replenished. Cans of Red Bull, varieties canned soda, and red cups filled to the brim with alcohol were littered across the hard stone. I hesitated for a second, sighed then picked up a can of Orange Soda. I'm such sucker; age 22 and still an alcohol virgin. _Sigh..._

"Mitchie! This party is awesome...I like this Caitlyn girl!" Nate tumbled by my side and slurred out the words. _Great...another hang over tomorrow morning.. _My hope for a pleasant morning tomorrow dimmed as I ransacked the house for a tall man. _Found 'em. _Shane was dancing crazily, center stage with two females by his sides. _I must be dreaming... _I pinched myself as a boost for hope.._Ow_

"Don't worry. I'll help handle them" Jason stood next to me with a bottle of Sprite in his hand and his wife by his side.

"I'm so glad you're married!"

"Yeah, with a heavily pregnant wife, too"

As the setting became even more familiar a known face entered my vision with another face next to her. As two of the strangers came closer to me I realized they were coming for me. _About time...I have company...besides Jason_. A tall man sauntered by her side. _Hmm, didn't know she had a boyfriend_. His face was spotted with few birthmarks, one above his lip giving him a certain hot look. _Whoa there..._ his hair was bright blond, falling right above his eyes, covering his eyebrows, and shadowing his green sparkling eyes. At the back of his head, the man's hair was long, barely reaching his neck.

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn pulled me into a hug. I smelt a whiff of her Hollister scent. The man was behind her, still. Then it hit me.

"Mitchie meet my brother, Ashton" _Ashton, huh? I was way off _"Ashton, meet my best friend in the entire world, Mitchie Torres" Caitlyn grinned, so wide that I hoped her mouth wouldn't fall of her face. My eyes lifted off of Caitlyn and onto Ashton. I smiled at him.

"Hey" I squeaked. _Ugh, great first impression. _Ashton smiled at me and nodded. Caitlyn, I guess, took that as a sign to leave and winked at me before leaving.

"See ya, sister-in-law" she whispered and galloped off towards Nate, her eternal soul-mate. But there was just this tiny fact; the fact one of them didn't know. Ashton was silent for a second, just staring at me. _Awkward... _Suddenly, he held out his hand.

"Would you hold this for me while I go for a dance?" he flirted. It took me awhile to get what he was saying but when I did I smiled brightly and put my hand in his. The music exhilarated as Ashton led me on to the dance floor. I wrapped my hand around his neck and he placed his hands on my waist. The rhythm took over.

Waists swung, arms roamed, and bodies moved. Songs moved faster than ever, until finally 'so much fun' came to a limit. Before I knew it, Ashton and I were in the cool air we started walking down a gravel path. The sweat on our bodies ran dry as we strolled, hand in hand through Caitlyn's vast, nicely decorated garden. Ashton and I chatted about work, friends, relationships. I noticed he was especially curious when I mentioned that I was best friends with Connect Three.

For awhile after getting to know each other, it was silent, but I could feel those sea green eyes piercing through my head, ransacking my brain.

"Damn," he said finally. "Girl if being sexy was a crime, you'd be guilty as charged!" I laughed out loud. Ashton laughed along, I guess trying not to make me feel embarrassed.

"No, I'm serious!" he chided. The conversation continued until the path ended back at Caitlyn's enormous house. I turned to face him, as I did, he did faced me, as well. "We should meet sometime, like, again" he suggested.

I giggled. "Ashton Gellar, are you asking me out on a date" he flushed red.

Weakly he whimpered "Yeah..."

"Good, then I won't be embarrassed to agree. Where and what time will the date be? " Ashton grinned at me.

"To P.F Chang's. Tomorrow?" Getting a reservation in a short period of time was practically impossible...even for us celebrities. P.F Chang's was a really great place. I love eating there.

"Perfect pick me up around 7," I scratched my phone number on a sticky note and walked away into the party at loss for company. Ashton seemed like a great guy. _We'll just see tomorrow_

* * *

As soon as I entered Caitlyn's house Jason ran up to me, completely horrified. "Mitchie I've been looking for you all over the place!" he yelled over the blaring music. "Alexandra is in labor!" _Jason NEVER calls Alex, Alexandra... poor him...totally nervous. Wait did he just say Alex was in LABOR!?_

"Oh my gosh. Let's go. Shane and Nate! "I yelled out

"They won't care at this point. They're WAY to drunk." Jason said. We both ran to the hybrid. I flung the back door open and Jason placed Alex in the seat. I ran around the car and sat in the driver's seat. Before Jason could pull his legs into the car next to Alex, I drove out of the driveway.

Alex screamed "Mitchie GET TO THE HOSPITAL FAST!"

I jump in my seat. I turned around and saw Alex writhing in pain.

Minutes later, we were at the hospital. Two minutes, later Alex was in a labor room with Jason and me by her sides. 13 hours later Alex had given birth to twins, a baby boy and girl. _Grr...why didn't they tell me that they were having twins.I going to get them somehow. Maybe...nah. Well we'll wait and see and THEN decided their fate. _They had know they were having twins and never bothered to tell me that. The second Jason had placed the boy in my hands the anger disappeared.

In my arms, was an adorable little baby boy named Paul Kevin. And in Jason and Alex's arms was a beautiful little girl, Selena Marie. I smiled. _It should be illegal to be so cute. _I cooed at the babies for a second. All of a sudden, I found myself very eager to meet with Ashton tomorrow.

* * *

**Giving me constructive criticism would be a great help... and PM(personal message) me if you have ideas of what should happen in the story. **


	4. Beautiful Soul

**Laugh loves snow & winter, so I honor of her Mitchie loves snow & winter.**

**I would really like to dedicate this chapter to:**

**my (twin) sister Laugh, for helping me lots and being there for me and making write this chapter and making sure that I didn't give up on this story**

**Our little sister who is 10 and still can't tell the difference between me and Laugh(while typing this up she is shouting(in my ear) "I CAN tell the difference between _you and Smile_(proof that she CAN'T tell the difference) for helping me with some minor details**

**AdilahLuV, Rockchick335, spamisthename, sara155 for so far being my only reviewers...**

**Oh yeah, if I don't get more reviews I JUST MAY not update the story even if I had the next chapter ready. I know there are more people reading this story other than my only reviewers. Oh and in chapter 2 that was Connect 3's last concert on their first tour.**

**Disclaimer: nah... I don't really own Ashton...**

* * *

_I don't want another pretty face__  
__I don't want just anyone to hold__  
__I don't want my love to go to waste__  
__I want you and your** beautiful soul**__  
__You're the one I wanna chase__  
__You're the one I wanna hold__  
__I wont let another minute go to waste__  
__I want you and your **beautiful soul**_

_Your **beautiful soul**, yeah__  
__You might need time to think it over__  
__But im just fine moving forward__  
__I'll ease your mind__  
__If you give me the chance__  
__I will never make you cry c`mon lets try_

_Jesse McCartney,**Beautiful Soul**_

**Shane's POV**

_UGH, my head!_ The blackness of sleep lifted around me as I awakened from last night's rest_. _I looked around me and what hit my vision was surprising…I saw my own room. _I wonder how I got here. Maybe Jason and Mitchie got me and Nate back home and into our beds. _All of a sudden I heard footsteps on the stairs. Very light footsteps which meant it was a woman walking up. _Most likely Mitchie. _Quietly the door was opened, in her blue lace tank top and sleeping blue pants (her pajamas), Mitchie was holding 2 packets of aspirin and 2 cup of water. She set down one packet of aspirin and a glass of water on the tabletop and went out the door quietly. A few seconds later I heard a door being opened quietly but still some noise was made. _Nate's I guess._

I got up and headed to the bathroom where I brushed my teeth, took a shower and I headed down the stairs. Before heading down stairs I took the aspirin and drained the water from the Dixie cup. Then I threw away the paper cup and the empty packet. I headed to the kitchen as soon as I was at the base of the stairs. I walked into the kitchen and saw Mitchie's back and smelled pancakes...specifically chocolate chip pancakes. Then I headed to the table and saw Nate and Jason at the table eating breakfast and sat down at the table. I flipped the plate on the place mat and took a couple of pancakes and then poured syrup on the pancakes.

Then all of a sudden a I released that Alex wasn't at the table and usually she is one of the first up.

"Where's Alex?" Nate and I questioned at the same time. Jason replied by telling us what happened last night and why they (Alex, Mitchie and himself) didn't come and try to find me or Nate.

"Oh. I forgot to mention one tiny detail, Alex and I didn't know this but Alex was carrying twins. A boy and a girl; Selena Marie and Paul Kevin Rede. Oh and Selena is 8 minutes older **(Like me but I have a girl twin not a boy one)**. After we finish breakfast we can go and visit Alex and the babies." Nate and I turned out heads down and began to demolish down the delicious pancakes, wanting to see Alex and the little one as soon as possible.

"Slow down, you guys might choke." At this statement Nate and I slowed down and pulled our faces out of the pancake in time to see Mitchie set down a plate of pancakes. Then she sat down and poured syrup on her pancakes.

* * *

**A Couple of Hours Later (Before The Date)**

I walked past Mitchie's room. I stopped a few steps after I had passed her room and walked back those few steps. I saw Mitchie in a dress...to be more specifically a blue flower printer halter knee length dress with a slim black belt hugging her body below her breasts. I almost dropped my jaw but remembered that no one knew that I was ...truly and deeply...in love with Mitchie. Then the door was closed.

* * *

**The Date**

**Shane's POV**

Dark colored layered tank tops, a black shrug, dark blue skinny jeans, black high heels, a sliver chain with 3 crystals as a pendent, hanging silver earrings and a clutch in satin with intricate design work. Light blue eyeshadow covered by black mascara. Lips that were shiny with red glossed lips. Hair flowing down until it cascaded past her shoulders, perfectly curled with her bangs swept to the side. That's magnificent sight that hit our eyes as Mitchie walked down the stairs like a princess. This gorgeous vision had Ashton and I drop our jaw. _I'm fine...Mitchie is NOT going to noticed me at all...her eyes are all for Ashton...ICK...I HATE him _He was speechless as she walked down the stairs...and so was I. _She looks amazing._

* * *

**Mitchie's POV**

Ashton was wearing a blue, long-sleeved, collared shirt, boot cut jeans, converse, a watch and a leather jacket. When I reached him, he stuck out his hand. I put my hand in his and he led me to his blue Dodge Viper SRT10 (a sports car). Ashton and I sat down in the car. Ashton then reached into his jacket and pulled out a slender velvet blue case. He then proceeded to hand the case to me. I open it up and see a sliver bracelet with crystals. _OMG, this is amazing._

"It's a birthday gift from me and Caitlyn. Sorry it's late thought."

"It's an amazing gift." I pulled out the bracelet and put it on my hand.

"We were going to give it to you yesterday, but we couldn't find you." I replied to him by telling him about Alex going into labor and the twins. While I was telling him that he started up the car. We had reached P.F. Chang's right after I finished. A few minutes later I ordered the double pan-fried noodles and Ashton ordered the cantonese chow we waited for our dinner to arrive we talk.

"Mitchie, tell me about your relationship with Connect 3?" Ashton asked. I told him that they were like my older brother...the brothers I had never had. Silence followed my words. Seconds later the dish arrived. We finished the meal with little talking. Minutes later we had finished the dishes and paid the bill

* * *

**Shane's POV**

Mitchie opened the door. The first person she saw was Jason being all serious. Her jaw dropped, Jason never was serious. As soon as Jason saw Mitchie, he began to talk.

"Mitchie..."


	5. Hold On

**I am so weird I have things for a sequel and chapter in the future in my head even though I am working on a chapter. Oh yeah the rest of the story will be in Shane's POV unless I say -'s POV.**

**Disclaimer: nah...you already know what I don't and do own**

* * *

_We don't have time left to regret__  
__**Hold on**__  
__It will take more than common sense__  
__**Hold on**__  
__So stop your wondering, take a stand__  
__**Hold on**__  
__Cause there's more to life than just to live__  
__**Hold on**_

_Cause an empty room can be so loud__  
__It's too many tears to drown them out__  
__So __**hold on, hold on**__**  
**__**Hold on, hold on**_

_Jonas Brothers, __**Hold On**_

"Mitchie, your parents died in a car crash on their way to see the twins. Also you might want to see this certain paper." Mitchie burst into tears. Jason began to rub her back to comfort her but then pulled away as I came forward and comfort Mitchie. I pulled Mitchie into my arms and she sobbed so much that my shoulder she was crying on was soaked, in less than 2 minutes. _WOW _After the 2 minutes she stopped crying that hard...just enough so she could she clearly and took the paper from Jason's hand. She put them in a position that both me and her could she the paper. A birth certificate

**What it read:**

**Name : Troy Alexander Torres **_(That's Troy's full name except for the last name is wrong)_

**Date of Birth: May 9, - **_(That's Troy's birthday too...Weird)_

**Sex:Male**

**Mother's Name: Connie Skye Torres**

**Father's Name: Conner Alexander Torres**

"Is this Troy the same as my brother Troy?"

"Yep."

"So Troy is actually Alex and Mitchie's older brother and not mine?" I questioned Jason.

"Yep, I know this because Troy told me this a couple of days ago when you, Nate and Mitchie were out in the hospital with the twins and Alex." Just then a knock on the door. Nate went to open it was I were still comforting Mitchie a little. Troy, his wife, Destiny Hope and his son, Jayme Matthew, who was 2 years old, came in from the opened door.

"I'm guessing something sad happened and that the rest of you know that I am Mitchie's and Alex's real older brother." The reason this was said is because I and Mitchie glared at Troy as soon as he entered the door.

"Mom and dad died. Yes to knowing you are mine and Alex's brother...But how would you know that your are really our brother and not Shane's brother?"

"The truth is that when mom realized that she pregnant again...what I mean by again is that Alex was 2 and I was 8...mom told dad and they both decided that there was no way they would have an abortion but at the same time they didn't have enough money to raise three kids so they put me put for adoption. Shane's parents were friends with mom and dad so they heard about me going up for adoption so they adopted me for two reasons: 1. They wanted kids 2. And they could let me go to some strangers and this way mom and dad could still see me after the adoption. Within months of my adoption Shane's parents had to move because of Aaron's job moved him. And they lost contact with mom and dad."

We don't have time left to regret(hold on)  
It will take more than common sense(hold on)  
So stop your wondering take a stand(hold on)  
There's more to life than just to live(hold on)

Cause an empty room can be so loud  
Its too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

One single smile a helping hand(hold on)  
Its not that hard to be a friend(hold on)  
So don't give up stand 'til the end(hold on)  
Theres more to life than just to live(hold on)

Cause an empty room can be so loud  
Its too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
Have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

When it falls apart  
And your feeling lost  
All your hope is gone  
don't forget to hold on, hold on

Cause an empty room can be so loud  
Its too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
Have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

Cause an empty room can be so loud  
Its too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
Have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

"All of us wrote this for Alex and Mitchie." I told Troy, Destiny and his twins, Ashton, Caitlyn and Mitchie. Ashton soon after Troy come called Caitlyn, just in case Mitchie needed a lady friend since Alex was still in the hospital. Jason, Nate and I, not longer after Mitchie left for the date, found out about Alex and Mitchie's parents diyng so Jason, Nate and me head upstairs to the music room where we right away started writing the song which is called Hold On. Right after the song was finished Mitchie headed upstairs. Soon after she had got up stairs, sobbing sounds were heard from upstairs. A few minutes later the sobbing stopped. The next morning she walked down the stairs dresses in jean and a sweatshirt...the colors of her outfit...


	6. Tell me somthing I don't know

**If I don't get 5 reviews at least I won't update this story even if I have the next chapter ready(not likely). And please PM ideas of what should happens, like major thing that should happen in some chapters cuz I won't update because of a lack of ideas. Sorry this chapter came out late, I had a writer block of how to get the present part started.**

**I would really like to dedicate this chapter to:**

**xxlovely for giving me hope by reviewing, clones...I mean...peoples/readers**

* * *

_I hear it everyday__  
__I hear it all the time__  
__I'm never gonna amount to much__  
__But they're never gonna change my mind__  
__Oh!_

_**Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know**__**  
**__**Something I don't know, something I don't know**__**  
**__**Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know**__**  
**__**Something I don't know, something I don't know**_

_How many inches in a mile__  
__What it takes to make you smile__  
__Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby_

_**Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know**__**  
**__**Something I don't know, something I don't know**__**  
**__**Tell me, tell me something I don't know**__**  
**__**Tell me, tell me something I don't know**_

_Selena Gomez,__** Tell me something I don't know**_

...the colors of her outfit... black, gray in general dark colored clothing.

**Mitchie POV**

_Flashback_

_I headed upstairs after Jason, Nate and Shane finished singing their newly written song Hold On. I flopped onto my bed and began to sob._ Why was this happening to me? I've been a good girl my entire life. I'm a virgin for god's sake! And if that wasn't enough I'm a alcohol virgin... let's see what else... a drug virgin and was a boyfriend virgin until yesterday oh and a lip virgin (I haven't kissed someone on the lips...never have)

_I then off got up and and changed into my blue PJ's and got back in bed. I though about the fun times I had with me parents. After a while I was really close to sleeping when Jason came into my room. First, he woke me up to make sure I'd changed into PJ's. Then he asked if I was okay. I sat up. We talked for a while, thing like his and Alex's wedding, Selena and Paul and Jamye. And a whole bunch of happy things. Jason stared to get up when Troy knocked on my door. I let him come in. Jason left and Troy sat down on my bed. Troy asked me to let him everything that had happens after his adoption up till now and I did let him everything until now. Then for a while we talked about our future life as a brother and sisters. I finally slept and midnight or one which is when Troy left me to go to his family that had been sleeping for a long time._

_Flashback end_

As I walked down the stairs everyone turned their head to me all the faces were one of surprise. I was a person to wear bright colors no matter what.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

I had plunged myself into work, not stopping to take a break, so that I would forget the death of my parents. It didn't work at all. 'Mitchie, take a break!' That's what I've heard from everyone in this house or some version of this. It's getting on my nerves. _AHHH._

_Everybody tells me that__  
__It's so hard to make it__  
__It's so hard to break in__  
__There's no way to fake it__  
__Everybody tells me that it's wrong what i'm feeling__  
__I shouldn't believe in__  
__The dreams that I'm dreaming_

_I hear it everyday__  
__I hear it all the time__  
__I'm never gonna amount to much__  
__But they're never gonna change my mind__  
__Oh!_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know__  
__Something I don't know, something I don't know__  
__Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know__  
__Something I don't know, something I don't know_

_How many inches in a mile__  
__What it takes to make you smile__  
__Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know__  
__Something I don't know, something I don't know_

_Tell me, tell me something I don't know__  
__Tell me, tell me something I don't know_

_Everybody tells me__  
__I don't know what I'm doing__  
__This life I'm pursuing__  
__The odds I'll be losing__  
__Everybody tells me that__  
__It's one in a million__  
__More like one in billion or__  
__one in a zillion_

_I hear it everyday__  
__I hear it all the time__  
__I'm never gonna amount to much__  
__But they're never gonna change my mind, oh_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know__  
__Something I don't know, something I don't know__  
__Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know__  
__Something I don't know, something I don't know_

_How many inches in a mile__  
__What it takes to make you smile__  
__Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know__  
__Something I don't know, something I don't know_

_So here's the track__  
__Like Catrina makes a__  
__wish Medina__  
__Make em say 'I'm ready'_

_Are you ready for it__  
__Yeah I'm ready for it__  
__Really ready for it?__  
__Yeah I'm ready for it__  
__Let's get ready for it_

_I'm on my way__  
__I know I'm gonna get there someday__  
__It doesn't help when you say__  
__It won't be easy_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know__  
__Something I don't know, something I don't know__  
__Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know__  
__Something I don't know, something I don't know_

_How many inches in a mile What it takes to make you smile__  
__Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know__  
__Something I don't know, something I don't know__  
__Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know__  
__Something I don't know, something I don't know__  
__Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know__  
__Something I don't know, something I don't know_

_How many inches in a mile__  
__What it takes to make you smile__  
__Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know__  
__Something I don't know, something I don't know_

Claps filled the room I was in. I turned around and saw everyone that lived in the house at the door.

"Mitchie, sorry that we were telling you to stop work like that. We all were just worried about you." Shane told me.

"Guess what? We can finally bring home Alex and the twins! Isn't that great news? Also, Alex and I want to make you and Shane Selena's godparents and Nate and Caitlyn Paul's…if you guys agree"

"I would love you, Jason. Now lets go and get my beautiful sister and goddaughter and my handsome nephew."

* * *

**Sorry. This is the shortest chapter I have ever wriiten. Yikes.**


	7. AN 1, 2 & 3

**just wanted to put all the AN in one "chapter"  
**

* * *

**Hey to disappoint you guys, it not a chapter but a AN  
**

**Four more reviews to go.**

"Great chapter! cant believe you havent got more reviews than this! Pure  
craziness if you ask me,  
Nice choice of song as well  
Hope you update soon  
Take care x"

~xxlovely.

**Her story ****Inevitable? is a great story. Ans I totally agree with her that is is crazy if I haven't got more reviews than 6. Compared to any other writer on this site,included my sister, I have little reviews. Oh and two ways to help the next chapter up is REVIEW and please PM me ideas of what should happen in this story.**

**

* * *

**

**Hey guys, sorry to dispoint again. TWO MORE REVIEWS!!!! I REALLY NEED IDEAS YOU GUYS AND GIRLS. I am having a major writer's block so ya. BUT I will write oneshot untill I get ideas of what should happen.**

**

* * *

**

**Hey Guys! ONE MORE REVIEW! I have a question for you readers. Should I skip ahead a couple of months? Please answers in the reviews.**

**Here are ages and B-days**

**Nate 20, January 24**

**Caitlyn 20, February 24**

**Alex 24, March 14**

**Shane 22, April 14**

**Troy 30, May 9**

**Destiny 28, June 24**

**Jason 24, September 14**

**Ashton, October 30**

**Mitchie 22 & Paul & Selena NB(new born), November 3**

**Skye & Jayme 2 months, December 24

* * *

**


	8. AN

**Hey guys. Sorry, not a chapter. I'm back after a really long time. I've been busy with lots of things and wow it's been like 3 or 4 months. I started this story because my sister dared me too cuz at first this story was to be a oneshot. I haven't updated in so long. I've thought alot and I decided not to continue with this story and to stick to oneshot(if I write again) for now...maybe in the future I will write multi-chapter fic. If you want to adopt this story, just contact me to tell me that you want to adopt Just Friends.**

**As of 2/5/11**

**I decided to keep the story and not let anyone adopt the story. This story will take a while to update though so yeah.  
**


End file.
